MOM AUCTION'S SON'S SHOES ON EBAY FOR A PENNY!!!
"FOR A PENNY???!!!!" (Violette: Yes.) "AGAIN??!!!" (Violette: Yes.) "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS CRAP TO ME!!!!" William when he found out that his mom Violette sold his shoes for 1 cent, which is the same thing she did when she sold his Xbox One after William broke the dishes. Plot After the incident where William burned the new Walmart Discount Shoes that Bill got for him, Violette is tired of William being addicted to his old duct taped shoes despite that they are torn. She explains that William didn't want the new shoe he showed Violette on his laptop and now wants to keep his old duct taped shoes forever. William sleeps in the shoes and when he is in the bathroom taking shower he locks them in the bathroom with him because he's afraid someone might take it away from him. So Violette decided the only way the get rid of the old shoes and make William learn a lesson is to sell them on eBay. Violette goes upstairs to William's room who is upstairs taking a nap after coming home from school and takes pictures of his shoes for eBay. Once finished taking the pictures Violette gets to work on the eBay Ad and goes back upstairs and carefully takes off the shoes without waking William. After taking the shoes off and hiding them somewhere (later revealed she dropped them off at a friend's house) where William can't find them and working on auctioning the shoes, William wakes up finds out his shoes were missing. He called Violette form upstairs and asked her where his shoes are at and Violette asks back where were they before he went to take a nap and William said there were on his feet and said he knew they were on his feet because he will keep those old shoes forever. Violette said she couldn't help William right now because she's busy in the office on the eBay Ad then William come downstairs wearing his flip flops and found out that the old shoes were listed on eBay. William gets frustrated and angry and tells Violette to unlist them but Violette refuses mostly likely because of if William refuses to get new shoes then Violette will refuse to unlist the old shoes on eBay. William then asks where are they but Violette responds saying they are on the computer and William get more mad when he saw that Violette auctioned it for a penny like the same way she did to his Xbox after William shattered the dishes. William goes berserk and trashes the office, searches the house and searches outside for the old shoes and William couldn't find them anywhere. Violette tried to beg William to stop searching but William wouldn't and demanded he wanted his old shoes back now. After awhile William sat down on the couch with Violette saying she's not trying to upset him but William thinks she is and the Part 1 video ends. Category:Videos Category:Shoes Category:Ebay account Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Violette's Moments Category:2 part videos Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday